Mafiosa
by Angel Reid . Tobias Dominik
Summary: Kenny McKormick has become the king of the South Park Mafia ring….


Title: La Mafiosa

Summary: Kenny McKormick has become the king of the South Park Mafia ring….

Warning: Slash, violence, cussing….later on, at least.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Well. I own the movie….that's it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was king.

He ruled the streets of South Park; everyone knew his name, and everyone knew to fear him. He was the law here – finally, he was in control. He sat in his big leather chair, behind his big cherry wood desk, and watched the young man in front of him as he paced, one elegant blonde eyebrow raised as the blonde before him wrung his hands, stopping to lean over the desk.

"Please. Please, you have to do something. I'm begging you. He's ruining my life." He rested his chin in his hand, elbow rested on the desk as he watched the boy before him. He was someone he'd known nearly all his life; not quite a friend, but close enough to garner a little more favoritism to him then he would show most. He smiled, a warm, charismatic smile that calmed the boy before him.

"You're asking a great deal of me, Leopold. You know this?" The other blonde nodded shakily, looking at the floor as he fell into the seat set before him. He frowned slightly, tapping his gloved fingers on the desk's top as he thought on his next words. The power he wielded was nice; but with the power came a danger that many others would never know. "Craig has been a member of my family for four years now. He has been very loyal to me, Leopold. And you, you have betrayed me twice before in favor of Eric. You can see why I'm wary of doing you this favor." In the beginning, it felt odd, having this control over his peers. He had always been considered unworthy of the other children's respect while they'd been growing up, his numerous deaths going by relatively unnoticed by those he considered friends. Slowly, he had begun to gather power, and with the support of Damien, he had risen to the unofficial post of city don.

"Please, Kenny. Think of it as a favor to an old friend! We all know you have more power then Eric could ever have here. You've got the entire city eating out of your hand. I can't go on like this, he's threatening me, and he's threatening my parents. " Kenny sighed, moving to steeple his fingers as his baby blues rested on the other blonde. Butters gave him a pitiful look, and Kenny shook his head, motioning to his left with a light nod. Butters jumped as, from what could have been mid air, Damien appeared, arms crossed heavily over his chest as his cold stare sent shivers down Butters' spine. He was the enforcer; immortal, muscular Damien, who's every need in life revolved around his small, blonde mafia leading boyfriend.

"Damien, please explain what happens to those who's dealings go south with me." Damien's ruby eyes gleamed slightly, and his hand reached out to take a hold of the spoon laying on the desk, leftover from Kenny's lunch. His fingers barely moved as the spoon bent, snapping in half after only a few moments of pressure, and Butters squeaked, hands clenching at his shirt as he stared at the spoon. "I have done you favors before, Leopold Stotch. Fool me once, shame on you; betray me again, and your beloved Eric will never find your body. Understand?" Butters nodded, eyes wide as the smaller teen nodded to Damien, a serious frown set on his face. "Bring me Craig, Damien. I should need to have a little talk with him." Damien nodded, leaning down to whisper something in Kenny's ear, and the blonde smiled, reaching to fix the collar of Damien's charcoal oxford shirt. "Only if the need arises." He stated to the unheard question, and Butters watched as the demon boy disappeared in a puff of wispy smoke. Kenny's attention returned to the boy in the seat before him, and his smile returned, fingers moving to play with the dagger style letter opener he had received as a peace offering from Bebe Stevens.

"Th-thank you, Kenny. I really appreciate it, you know? You're so very generous…" his voice trailed off as Kenny stood up; his calm attitude making up for the small stature of his five foot three, 115 pound appearance. He had a graceful, elegant look, gained from the three years he had spent alongside larger mob bosses in Denver before he had taken over the streets of South Park at the age of fifteen. He moved to stand behind Butters, the letter opener casually hanging from his small, seemingly delicate well manicured hand.

"I haven't done anything yet, Leopold." He raised an eyebrow as he leaned over the boys shoulder, and he smiled, his voice soft and cold as he rested the blade on Butters' shoulder. "Don't thank me prematurely." Butters stiffened, and Kenny's smile slid into a dark smirk, hands sliding over the other boy's shoulder to grip them tightly. Butters whimpered as the sharp blade of the letter opener rested against his exposed throat. "Don't think I don't remember everything you've ever done to me, Leopold. You tried to take my place. You've killed me before. Craig has yet to betray me; why should I do anything to help you?" Butters stuttered, eyes wide in fear as Kenny moved to whisper in his ear, "You'd better hope Craig doesn't have a good reason for threatening you, Stotch. That's all I'm saying." He dropped the letter opener onto the desk, moving away from the other blonde as he smoothed down his jacket in a casual manner, motioning to the door.

"I shall call for you later. Don't leave the 'Park, Stotch. Good day." Butters stood up, nervous, and exited the room as Kenny moved to sit back down. "This is going to be a long day….."


End file.
